


The Inner Circle

by RisingSm0ke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar is a momma bear and the Inquisition are her babies, Just the Inner Circle being bros, day to day life, the misadventures of Adaar and her buddies basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSm0ke/pseuds/RisingSm0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar's interactions with her Inner Circle during their crazy day to day lives. Occasionally I stumble upon something while playing Inquisition that I just need to write about, so the chapter number and update times are unknown! Rated T for gore and swearing that may or may not happen in the future. (Also on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is an introduction to my Inquisitor character, so I guess you can skip this if you'd like? After this anything I write will be about her interactions with the Inner Circle.

To say that no one expected the Herald of Andraste to be a Qunari Tal-Vashoth, would be a massive understatement. Everywhere Adaar went people would point and stare, whisper to their neighbor with wide eyes, or express some other variant of disbelief and awe. At first no one had believed the rumors that a Qunari, of all beings, held the title of Andraste's Herald. But as Adaar continued to conquer every challenge put in her path, and grew to be the famed leader of the Inquisition, there was no more room left for doubt.

Opinions of the Inquisitor were a different story altogether, and varied wildly depending on who one asked. To the Orlesian court she was regal, charming, and yet somewhat cold. She was a master of The Game and quite the force to reckoned with, not to mention that her height and the horns that swept elegantly over her head made her quite intimidating.

Villagers of small towns called her a blessing, upon first glance she was as the Orlesians thought, but once Adaar smiled all fear was melted away. She was calm and soothing, strong in her determination to help and swift to take whatever action necessary. Yet despite these traits she maintained a distance from the people she saved, not wanting to show any sort of favoritism or linger for too long in any one place. So while she was glad to help and offer kind smiles, Adaar kept meetings polite and brief before moving on to the next task. The shortness of her visits did nothing to sway the people's relief and sense of safety when she swept by on patrols or missions, for Inquisitor Adaar's presence only brought peace and the vanquishing of foes.

Her army followed and defended her with a fierce loyalty, Adaar was a fair and kind ruler, she held a strictness about her but never overstepped. She knew what her warriors were capable of and while there was always a push for improvement, there was never unhealthy strain or disregard for lives. Everyday she patrolled Skyhold and everyday she bid hello, or nodded in acknowledgment to an innumerable amount of people. They weren't pawns or disposable peons, they were part of something grand, and more than happy to follow Adaar in her quest for peace.

It was her inner circle that knew Inquisitor Adaar the best, however. They saw how loving and soft she could be when comfort was needed, and they also saw the cold rage and power she wielded on the battlefield. They saw Adaar laugh herself breathless or fall asleep in the gardens after a long night, they saw her play with Skyhold's children and fondly care for her steed. They saw her gray, freckled complexion spattered with blood and mud, they saw her white-haired mohawk wild with bedhead, or her purple eyes locked hungerly on a good book. They were her closest friends and they saw Adaar as a person, not just an idol, a brutish Qunari, distant noble, or great war leader.

 


	2. Being Human is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole doesn't really know how to deal with human feelings when they're not someone else's.

 Something was wrong. Cole didn't know what that something was, but it was definitely wrong. He'd tried to calm himself by writing in the little, leather-bound book Varric had given to him but the act of putting words on a page didn't help. Sitting on the inn roof and watching the birds didn't help either, instead it made the normally content spirit feel all the more lonely. Cole even tried singing a little- the small children of Skyhold loved songs and stories, so maybe they'd cheer him up too?

Curled up tight in his position on the floor of the Herald's Rest attic, tears still streaming down his blotchy cheeks, Cole miserably noted that no- songs and stories weren't going to make him feel better again. He knew what crying and sadness were of course, he'd felt and seen it in others so many times before, but this was new. This wasn't someone else's sadness and tears, but his own. And Cole couldn't for the life of him figure out why it was happening.

Ever since Adaar, Varric and Solas had taken him to confront the templar responsible for the other- the original- Cole's death he'd felt different, more human. He still didn't eat or sleep, but for the first time in a long while people could see and remember him. It'd taken some getting used to, this whole “being a person” business, but the sudden crippling despair he was experiencing now was completely new and unwanted.

Cole sobbed quietly again as he tried to think of a way to make it stop. He knew he needed something, but he couldn't pin down what this odd ache in his chest longed for. It frustrated him that he couldn't find the source of his own hurt, it's what he was good at, what he _did_. Why couldn't he untangle the knot in his chest like he could everyone else's? He drew in a deep, shaky breath and slowly climbed to his feet. Varric and Solas might know what to do, but something told Cole that they wouldn't be able to fix this. That only left one person.

Closing his puffy, pale blue eyes, Cole let his mind trace the connections that tethered him to his friends. They were like a web of lights that let Cole see and feel where everyone was, he could take them away, but for some reason feeling their minds close put him at ease, so he let them stay. Today however, there was little comfort to be taken from the warm, familiar presences he let linger in the back of his mind.

 _There!_ Inquisitor Adaar was never hard to find, her presence shone brightly and the Anchor only intensified her warm and seemingly vast energy. She was safe, strong and motherly. As a spirit of compassion, Cole had always found that simply being around Adaar made him feel better.

 

Before he knew it Cole stood outside the War Room, it's tall, thick doors so solid that the sound of Adaar and her advisers speaking was muffled and unintelligible. He fidgeted nervously, wringing his hands as he shifted his balance from foot to foot. Cole stared at the doorhandles, a frown on his normally pale face- now a blotchy red from crying- and warred with himself.

He couldn't very well just barge into the War Room during a meeting now could he? Cassandra would be angry, to say the least, and Cole could already picture her scowling and snarling about the rules. Cullen would agree. _There are no spirits allowed in the War Room!_ \- he'd been told that ever since the first time he'd been there, crouched on the table and asking Adaar if he could help her fight for peace. On the other hand, this could be considered an emergency, right? Cole definitely thought so, and it's quite possible Adaar would understand- actually quite _probable_ in fact.

Nervous hands tugged the brim of his drooping hat down further over his eyes, hiding his red cheeks and slightly runny nose. Shoulders hunched and one hand still clinging to his hat like a lifeline, Cole reached out to open the doors. _'Adaar will understand, Adaar will help. Adaar will understand, she won't be mad please don't let her be mad,'_ He chanted inwardly as one of the large doors opened and he took a couple silent steps into the room.

The silence was instant and Cole hunched his shoulders even further under its weight, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched tightly on his hat, making sure to hide his face. He heard Cassandra's sharp voice demanding to know just what he was doing, but it was interrupted by Adaar's kinder one.

“Cole,” She asked softly. _Anxious, what's wrong? Is he hurt? Why won't he look up wrong wrong! Heart knotting in worry and concern as he stands there shaking_ _ **why is he shaking?**_

Cole gasped and let out another choked sob as her emotions washed over him, he hadn't meant to make her sad too! Tears renewed their trek down his face as he launched himself towards Adaar, covering the six feet or so distance between them in an instant. She caught him of course, wrapping her arms- well muscled and strong from swinging a warhammer- around his lean form as he hugged her close, sobbing full force once more.

“Shhhh Cole it's okay,” She murmured soothingly as she moved one arm to take off his hat, getting it out of her face and keeping it from falling onto the floor. “What's wrong? I'll help you, just tell me what's wrong.” Adaar rested her chin on the top of Cole's head, his face buried in the crook of her neck as she stooped awkwardly down to his level. But Cole saw that she didn't mind, so he didn't mind much either and instead focused on breathing.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen began lowly. “He can't ju-” The Commander cut off abruptly at a glare from Adaar and an elbow in the side from Josephine. The Ambassador cleared her throat delicately and shifted her weight to her other foot before speaking matter-of-factly.

“We will simply hold another council at a later time, Commander. I'm sure Cole would not have sought out the Inquisitor if it wasn't of importance.” Cullen frowned and Cassandra huffed as Josephine raised her eyebrows challengingly, gesturing with her note board to the still-open door.

Leliana broke the tension rising between Cassandra's heated glare and Adaar- who was ignoring her- by being the first out the door, a small amused smile barely tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“You know where we'll be if you need us Inquisitor,” the Spymaster called almost playfully as she disappeared down the hall. Cassandra and Cullen followed, leaving Josephine to softly shut the door behind her as the last one out.

Only once the advisers were out of the room did Cole feel brave enough to speak, moving so his chin was resting on Adaar's shoulder. “Something isn't right,” he hiccuped. “I didn't know what to do, so I found you. You always know what to do.” The Qunari chuckled quietly, more a motion Cole could feel than something he heard, and pulled back a little to meet his eyes. She smiled warmly, eyes caring and soft as she ran one hand through Cole's hair to push back his bangs while the other rested on his shoulder.

“That much is certain, do you know what's not right? Or is that what you need help with?” Cole felt his heart slow and breathing even out as he studied Adaar's concerned features. Her amethyst eyes were so deep and expressive, it was easy to get lost in them, and her dusky gray skin was speckled with constellations of freckles. He'd spent time before, sitting with her in the sun and mapping out imaginary star groups, giving them names and meanings that made the Inquisitor laugh and Cole smile.

Warm arms around him reminded him of the time he'd gotten hurt fighting rouge mages, they'd tried to banish him back to the Fade with a spell and instead knocked him out cold. He'd awoken to Adaar calling his name as he practically lay in her lap, her arms supporting him as she franticly yelled for Dorian's assistance when her first attempts of waking him failed.

“Cole” His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke his name and he refocused on her, blinking as he read amusement and warmth on her face and in her thoughts. Oh. He'd said all that out loud. Cole's cheeks redend, this time in embarrassment instead of tears, and stuttered out an apology even as Adaar laughed and ruffled his hair, leaving it even messier than usual.

“Don't be sorry Cole,” she scolded lightly, “I don't mind one bit.”

“Yes,” He answered with a frown, “But the others do. Varric said it scares people sometimes.” He watched as Adaar snorted- a behavior Josephine and Vivienne would surly correct- and turned her head to glare in the direction of the door. Cole saw that her eyes were seeing past the wall in front of her however, the look was meant for the nobles roaming Skyhold's main hall. He smiled a little at her pouting and allowed himself a whisper of a laugh at her reaction.

Her gaze snapped back to him in an instant. “That's the third time I've ever heard you laugh.” She stated almost dumbly, so caught off guard was she by his chuckle. There was a pause, “It's a nice sound. I wish I could hear it more often.” Cole cocked his head at her wistful tone and finally unwrapped his arms from around her waist, taking a single step back and wringing his hands. Her hands stayed on his shoulders before Adaar let them drop and rest on the War Table behind her.

“How do you do that?” Cole asked, eyeing her almost warily from under the brim of his hat.

“Do what?” She responded with a coy smile, leaning back to rest against the edge of the table. Cole furrowed his brow and screwed up his nose a little in confusion, shifting his pale gaze over Adaar's tall shoulder to watch a bird fly by the castle window.

“How do you heal people so easily,” He asked distantly, still following the bird until it was out of view before fixing his focus back on Adaar. “How do you fix things when you don't even know what there is to be fixed?” The Inquisitor hummed in response, thinking a bit before shrugging.

“I'm not sure. Sometimes all people need is a little support and they can heal themselves.” Cole huffed and crossed his arms, scuffing the stone floor a little with his shoe as he contemplated her answer.

“You bring up a valid point though Cole,” Adaar hedged, ducking down a couple of feet to look at Cole's face under the brim of his hat. “I still don't know what was wrong.” Her eyes searched his face, even as he avoided eye contact and shuffled his feet a little.

“I am... Not sure,” he started uncertainly. “It attacked me like a wave, crashed over my head and suddenly I was drowning in sorrow and pain. My chest felt empty, like there was something missing- a lock without it's key- and I didn't know what to do.” His rush of words cut off as he looked up a bit to make it easier for Adaar to meet his gaze. She was confused and worried, _trying to follow and make sense of his emotions, give him an answer! He came for help so give him some-!_ “I think,” he continued meaningfully, drawing her out of her thoughts. “that all I needed was some support, so I could heal myself.” He finished. “I was lonely and sad, the thing that was missing was just someone to share that with. My heart wanted some company.”

“I can understand that,” Adaar replied. “It's a very human thing to crave a connection with another person. Humans are very social beings and so maybe that's why you felt so lonely.” Cole nodded in understanding, feeling much more relaxed now that he knew what the knot in his chest had been. He smiled warmly, a slight gesture with a lot of meaning behind it, and Addar grinned hugely in return, teeth showing and eyes crinkled with the size of her smile.

“Thank you Adaar.”

“Anytime Cole.”


	3. What it's Like to be Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addar and her usual group (Dorian, Iron Bull and Cole) have traveled to Val Royeaux on a mission and of course they make quite the sight to see.

_The view is very different from up here,_ Cole thought from his position on Adaar's shoulders, his head resting on arms folded over the Inquisitor's head- carefully mindful of her sharp horns. He looked down at Dorian and even The Iron Bull, walking on either side of Adaar, as he contemplated what it must be like to be so tall all the time.  _Doorways would be more of an obstacle at this height._

“Why does Cole get to be carried,” Dorian whined, interrupting the spirit's thoughts. “He doesn't even get tired!” The mage finished, throwing his arms out in front of himself in confusion and exasperation. Adaar laughed in response and smiled at her friend fondly.

“Awww do poor Dorian's feetsies hurt?” She mocked playfully, glancing over at the pouting necromancer. Iron Bull snickered, earning a glare without much heat from Dorian.

“Maybe they do!” He replied sharply, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes as he continued to pout. Leaning down dangerously far to look at Dorian, hands gently grasping Adaar's horns for support while trying not to pull to much, Cole pipped up.

“I'll carry you Dorian,” he said innocently. Adaar and Bull burst into uproarious laughter, knowing that the spirit truly meant what he said and drawing the attention of many people near by. Dorain cracked a crooked smile and chuckled, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“I don't doubt that Cole, and I thank you for the offer but I don't think that will be necessary.” He managed between his laughing fit. Cole straightened up and returned to his relaxed pose, a small smile hidden by his arms now gracing his face.

_There, all better._ He told himself as he felt the group's mood ease considerably from the tension that the exhaustion of walking all day had brought. Playfully light banter continued from there as the odd group kept up their trek through Val Royeaux, making their way through the crowded streets while still ignoring odd looks from the citizens that even masks couldn't hide.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole getting piggyback rides is an idea I've had for a loooong time so here's a short blerb on it! I'll probably write more about this kinda thing later, all I'm gonna say is "Qunari Race."


	4. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping track of Cole is Leliana's worst headache-inducing nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was replaying Inquisition (again. For the fifth time. Whoops) when I noticed that at the end of the Templar quest, after Cole pops in on the War Table, Leliana promises to keep and eye on him. Well, I was thinking about how shitty and impossible that job must be and had to write about it! So here ya go!

In the weeks that followed Adaar's return from Therinfal Redoubt and the addition of a certain spirit to the Inner Circle, Leliana quickly grew to regret her promise. After Cole had left the War Room that first day, she had vowed to keep and eye on him as a way of soothing the nerves of the other advisers. At the time she had seen Adaar's barely contained laughter but did quite understand what the Qunari had found amusing. Now however, the spymaster was painfully aware.

To say that Leliana had underestimated the difficulty of keeping track of Cole was a massive understatement, the spirit was quite the headache to follow at the _best_ of times and _literally impossible_ at the worst. Leliana learned quickly that Cole preferred to teleport about Haven instead of walk-making him impossible to track, and his ability to make people forget his presence completely was another problem with no foreseeable solution.

The spymaster was receiving a somewhat muddled and confused report on the spirit's whereabouts from the poor agent on “Cole Duty” when Adaar walked by. Leliana frowned inwardly as she watched the Qunari lean on a tent post to listen from the corner of her eye, attempting to keep her focus politely on her agent.

“-And the last he was seen was sitting on the roof of the inn, but I blinked and he was gone.” The agent was saying, “We haven't been able to find him since.” He finished with a frustrated huff. Leliana sighed and nodded, quite used to this report by now, and waved her spy away so she could talk to her visitor. She opened her mouth to voice a greeting but ther Herald beat her to it.

“You don't have to keep an eye on him, you know.” Adaar said gently as she walked fully into her Spymaster's tent, ducking slightly to avoid catching her horns on the opening. Leliana scowled and turned sharply to her written reports, shuffling through the new ones to make sure they were in order.

“I said I would, so I am.” She clipped with a false lightness, obviously frustrated at her situation and the fact that Adaar now knew about it. The Herald chuckled a little, reaching a hand out to rest it on Leliana's tense shoulder gently.

“Leliana, you're an amazing Spymaster,” The red head snapped a light glare up at the Herald, which only made the Qunari smile before continuing, “But the task you've taken on is nearly impossible. Cole isn't going to hurt anyone and he doesn't need his every move to be written down.”

“No!” The smaller woman shouted, face scrunched in anger as she turned fully to face Adaar, shaking off the comforting hand in the process. “I should be able to do this!” Her eyes closed in aggravation, “He's just one... One _thing!_ I should be able to keep track of him!”

Only silence met her outburst and Leliana immediately regretted her words-  _You are not a child, throwing tantrums when they don't get their way! And what's worse? You just called one of Adaar's friends a_ _**thing** _ _!_ The Spymaster stepped away from her Herald and shook her head, still not willing to look at Adaar's face.

“I'm very sorry my Lady, I have misspoken and-”

“Leliana.” Her apology was cut short, Adaar's firm voice softer than expected. Leliana looked up and saw that Adaar was frowning, but not angrely so, instead her purple eyes searched Leliana's in concern. “Leliana, you cannot expect to know the location of every Inquisition member at any given time, especially when it comes to Cole. You are not his babysitter. You are not responsible for him.” At that Leliana made a face, but Adaar hastily continued before her Spymaster could say otherwise, “If anything Cole is  _my_ responsibility and it's  _my_ job to keep an eye on him. But I trust Cole to stay out of trouble.” Adaar paused before smiling warily, “Okay  _mostly_ out of trouble. But at least his trouble is harmless.” She finished a little awkwardly, glancing off to the side and biting her lip, Leliana heard her mutter  _'okay so maybe not all the way harmless..'_

The Left Hand thought for a moment, taking advantage of Adaar's contemplation to collect her own seemingly run-away feelings. They stood like this for a moment, Adaar's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared into space, eyes not really focused on what they were seeing, and no doubt mulling over what to do about Cole hoarding chickens so the cook couldn't kill them. And Leliana, watching the gears turn in the Qunari's head, as she too tried to organize her thoughts.

“If you trust him,” Leliana finally stated, breaking the silence, “then I will call off my agents and focus on more important matters.” Adaar blinked a couple times, looking down at the serious face of her Spymaster before grinning.

“I do! And I'm glad you've taken this off your plate, Cole was getting worried.” She said with a satisfied nod. Leliana cocked her head a little in confusion, eyebrows furrowing.

“Cole was worried?” She parroted slowly, not really understanding.

“Yeah,” Adaar chirped, “He told me that you've been having a hard time and that I should check on you!” She smiled a little fondly, “He said that he couldn't help you and help everyone else at the same time, that this was something  _I_ had to help with. He doesn't want you to be upset because of how he is, partially because he can't really change that.” The Qunari finished with a shrug of her massive shoulders, the small smile still in place. Leliana only stared blankly, still uncertain of how she should take this news.

“Why did Cole not tell me himself?” She inquired, squinting in a confused manner. This time Adaar cocked her head to the side, like a dog hearing a strange noise. The smile dropped from her face and her expression turned somber, but curious.

“Would you have listened?”

The Left Hand pursed her lips and took a moment to think. “No.” She said with finality, “No, I suppose I would not.”

“Well there ya go.” Adaar beamed, mood turning back to cheerful instantly. “Now, I'll leave you to your work!” She said matter-of-factly, turning to waltz out of the tent. Leliana only stared for a moment, letting her eyes linger on the empty entryway before shaking her head and returning to reviewing today's reports.

 

Outside the tent Cole apperated in front of Adaar with a crack and splash of smoke, head tilted slightly to the side and eyes covered by the brim of his hat.

“She's better now.” He stated, the smallest of smiles barely tugging at his lips. Adaar grinned widely in return, flipping Cole's hat farther forward playfully.

“Yep, thanks to you!” She laughed, the spirit in front of her carefully adjusting his hat and looking up at her with an actual smile now.

“I like helping people.” He said softly, wringing his cloth-wrapped hands together and looking back at the Spymaster's tent. He gave Adaar one last grateful nod before he was gone again, leaving her to go about her usual rounds to check on the people of Haven.

 


	5. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar's 'death' at Haven leaves the Inquisition shaken- especially a certain spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this has been done but I needed to write it, partially because I like the idea and also because it gives me a chance to expand on my headcanons for Cole's powers. (the ending is kinda meh but whatever) Unedited

The distant but thundering roar of snow cascading over Haven echoed off the mountains, the sound washing over the marching members of the Inquisition who fled through the Chantry tunnels. Many turned to look back, some cried out at the loss of their Herald, and others still marched bitterly on- unable to face the destruction behind them.

Varric paused in his trek through the biting snow storm to gaze back, sadness etched into his features as he took in the cloud of snow caused by the avalanche and blizzard. He and Adaar had become fast friends in the short time they knew one another, and he would miss her presence dearly. The dwarf turned to the lanky spirit beside him, one of his large hands circling Cole's slim forearm as he lead the other on their journey.

They walked together, Varric making sure Cole stayed close as the spirit staggered forward, eyes glassy and unseeing. Solas had said he was looking for her, and Varric didn't doubt that Cole was stretching his conscious as far as he could to try and find their friend. Ever since he was dragged from her side, Cole had been focused on Adaar and making sure he could still feel her mind brush against his- no matter how faint.

Everyone knew the moment he lost her, for the kid had let out a loud gasp and stopped in his tracks, watering eyes moving as if looking for her but not really seeing what was in front of him. It was at this point that Cassandra and the advisers had began to argue, giving into the stress and despair of their missing friend. The troops were encouraged to move faster but Varric and Solas kept their original pace, taking up position on either side of the panicking spirit.

“We're too far,” Cole mumbled miserably with a sniff, “I can't feel her anymore, we're too far away.” Solas kept his eyes resolutely forward, but even he was saddened by Cole's crushed tone and it showed in his frown and stiff posture. Varric shot a concerned look at the elf, unsure of how to talk Cole out of his stupor- hating to see the kid looking so lost. Solas's frown only deepened, eyes still focused forward.

The hike continued this way until the call was made to stop for camp, the Inquisition troops exhausted and cold as they pitched tents and lit fires for the night. All the while Varric kept an eye on Cole as the spirit flitted about camp to help those in need, though he did so absentmindedly and quietly. Only once everyone was settled in did Cole return to sit beside Varric, eyes again going distant and glazed as he resumed his search. His dwarven companion sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, listening to the sound of Cassandra and Cullen arguing while he set up his bedroll.

Suddenly Cole shot to his feet, eyes wide as he stared ahead, hands opening and closing reflexively and weight shifting from foot to foot. Varric stared, getting up slowly and approaching warily.

“What is it kid?” He asked softly, trying not to get his hopes up, even as a smile grew on Cole's face. The taller spirit whipped to face the dwarf, eyes finally focused and sharp and a goofy grin stretched across his features.

“I feel her Varric!” He cried, “She's there!” One arm pointed to the pass they had came from while the other grabbed Varric's wrist and began to pull. As he was pulled along by the assassin Varric absentmindedly noted how strong the spirit was, but the thought was overlooked in the excitement and hope Cole's outburst brought up. They stumbled the short distance to where the advisers stood- ridged and bristling as they yelled over a map.

“I found her!” Cole yelped, letting go of Varric's arm to grab at Cassandra's, yanking on it like a child. The warrior snarled as she tried to pull back but Cole only tugged her closer and said again, this time more firmly, “I've found her Cassandra, Adaar's alive!” The snarl dropped from Cassandra's face only to replaced by a frown, eyes narrowing slightly as she watched Cole practically jump in place, the spirit's gaze locked on the mountain pass even as he continued to shake Cassandra's limp arm.

“What do you mean, 'you found her?'” the Seeker questioned skeptically, finally drawing Cole's attention.

“I can feel her again” he replied, tone serious and knowing, eyes suddenly sharp and body motionless. Varric shivered at the sudden change in demeanor and decided to step in before the aggressive look on the Seeker's face turned into an act of violence.

“He's been looking for the Herald ever since we left, and if the kid found her that means she's alone in a blizzard and needs help.” He reasoned, reaching to pry Cole's fingers off Cassandra's armored limb.

“Yes,” Cole breathed, distracted once more by the horizon, “ _'So cold, bones rattling as I shiver will I even be found in time or will I freeze? It won't be the monster that kills me but_ _ **snow**_ _instead.'_ ” He shook his head as if to clear it, locking eyes with Cassandra's once more “Adaar needs our help, she will die if we don't help.” Cole's grip tightened painfully before he let go, waving the group forward as he hopped impatiently, inching in Adaar's direction.

When the shock of Cole's discovery finally wore off, Cullen and Cassandra snapped into action, rallying up a small search party and grabbing some blankets before following Cole as the spirit darted ahead only to return moments later to make sure the group followed. They moved as fast as they could through the thick build up of snow, struggling to keep Cole in sight as he became more and more agitated and impatient, his disappearances getting longer and longer until he didn't come back. But by then they could see Adaar in the distance, on her knees in the snow and Cole clinging to her in a hug.

“I knew you'd find me,” The shivering Qunari chucked breathlessly, clutching Cole closely as he shook in her arms- relieved to have found his friend.

“I was scared,” he whispered in return, “I thought you weren't coming back.” Adaar rested her chin on the top of his hat, rubbing his back.  
“I'll always come back,” She responded. Cole didn't have time to tell her that one day she wouldn't be able to keep that promise before Cullen was calling out. Adaar lifted her horned head tiredly as the rest of the search party caught up, an exhausted smile tugging at her lips. They helped her up, not daring to try and pull Cole away and instead wrapped blankets over them both, assisting Adaar in walking whenever Cole's support wasn't enough to keep her upright.

The Herald collapsed the moment she was guided to a bedroll and Cole decided that even if there would someday be a time for Adaar to leave him, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So the spirit sat quietly beside her as she slept, keeping watch over his newest friend- determined not to lose her again.

 


	6. Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull has to deal with Cole's shenanigans more than people think he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that since Iron Bull and Cole both hang out at the Herald's Rest, they probably see each other often- especially once Bull gets over Cole being a spirit/demon (also I mentioned this chicken thing earlier and thought it would be a fun little thing to write)

The Iron Bull was bickering with Krem in The Herald's Rest when he saw the first one. A single, brown feather drifting through the air, landing silently on the floor only to be swept up by the motion of someone walking past. The Qunari didn't think much of it, it was simply a motion that had caught his eye and immediately determined harmless.  
But then a second and a third feather found their way to the floor and even Krem took notice. Bull cocked his head, moving so his good eye could see up the stairway to the second and third floors. His Tevinter companion stooped to pick up one of the feathers and twirling it in between his fingers, a small confused frown scrunching his face.  
There was a squawk, barely audible over the singing of the tavern bard, and a loud 'shhh!' that followed. Both Krem and Bull stood, necks craned back as they squinted up the stairs, wearing matching expressions of confusion. Another squawk and Bull was stomping up the wooden planks toward the sound, leaving Krem to shrug his armored shoulders and move back to his usual seat.  
There was nothing out of the ordinary on the second floor, though Bull did notice a couple patrons staring at the ceiling in bewilderment, so he continued to the third. His single eye zeroed in on the source of the noise and feathers immediately, causing Bull to halt at the top of the stairs. Crossing his massive arms and tilting his horned head back in exasperation.  
Sitting in his usual corner was Cole, four chickens being juggled in his arms as he tried in vain to keep them in place, whispering franticly for them to calm down and hold still. The spirit paled when he looked up and met Bull's stony gaze, standing up in a rush and dropping the chickens to let them roam the attic-floor walkways.  
“The cook was going to kill them.” Cole stated pleadingly, wringing his hands together and shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. Bull lifted a single brow, unmoving as the shorter boy paced forward, scooping up a chicken and holding it up to face level with the spy.  
“She wants to live! See?” He cried, pushing the chicken further into Bull's face. The Qunari sighed, posture relaxing as he gently took the clucking bird from Cole's outstretched hands and put it on the ground.  
“Cole,” Bull started sternly, “You can't take these, people need them for food.” Cole's shoulders slumped, his gaze drifted toward the chicken- now sitting on his foot- and frowned sadly.  
“I know...” He murmured, dragging out the 'o.' Bull clapped a large, gray hand down on the smaller boy's shoulder, giving him a light shake and offering a smirk when Cole looked up.  
“Look kid, it's nice that you want to save their lives, but you gotta remember your priorities,” He said gently, “They're raised to be food so people can eat.” Bull watched as Cole nodded and sighed before continuing. “Come on, I'll help you put them back.”  
“Thank you, The Iron Bull.” The spirit replied softly, following his larger companion who had already begun wrangling the loose birds.  
\--------  
Krem looked up to watch his boss tromp down the stairs followed closely by Cole, each precariously holding two chickens under an arm. Bull glared as Krem gave a snort of laughter, bringing a hand up to cover his smile, seemingly unaffected by his employer's cold gaze.  
“What chya got there Chief?” The mercenary snickered, shoulders jumping with barely contained giggles.  
“Chickens.” Cole replied innocently and completely straight-faced as he followed Bull out of the tavern doors, the sounds of Krem's boisterous cackling following them out of the building.


	7. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor is challenged to a duel, both she and her opponent choose a champion to fight for them.  
> (Ah! Here's a little of that gore/swearing I was talking about! Not much at all, but some.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I posted on Tumblr that gained some attention faster than I thought it would. You guys drove me to this. I wrote this at 1am and it's all your fault.  
> Very mild gore and swearing.

There was a tense silence in wake of the masked noble's proclamation, the surrounding crowd shuffling nervously as the Inquisitor and her challenger locked gazes. They stood in the streets of one of the smaller villages outside Val Royeaux, the town's population slowly trickling over to watch the commotion between the famous Inquisitor Adaar and the residing noble arrogant enough to pick a fight with the Qunari warrior.

A duel to the death, each side appointing a champion to fight in their stead.

Adaar didn't want to deal with this right now, she certainly had more important matters to attend to instead of being squawked at by a young brat who had inherited his father's money. This was a complete waste of time and a life- the Orlesian having insisted that a fight to the death was the only way to settle anything.

Looking back at her small group, Adaar silently asked for their opinions. While she was more than capable of fighting this battle herself she knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do- her opponent may get lucky- but she also didn't want to risk the lives of her friends. Another option would be to simply walk away and let Leliana handle the matter later, but this was also unappealing. It made her, and thus the entire Inquisition, look weak and letting the man go unchallenged would likely only make him bolder.

At her silent plea for help, Bull only shrugged and Dorain huffed, arms crossed and shifting his weight to jut out a hip before sighing in exasperation.

“Let's just get on with it shall we? You bloody well can't just walk away, show the twat who he's messing with!” At this Bull gave a hearty laugh of agreement and Adaar merely rolled her eyes before looking to Cole, _hmm-ing_ in thought.

“Alright _Sir Beaumont_ ,” She said his name with a snooty sort of sarcasm, “I accept your terms. Who is to be your champion?” The crowd murmured excitedly at Adaar's words and Beaumont smiled cruelly, letting out a sharp whistle as an apparent signal.

A massive man came lumbering out of the throng of onlookers, roughly shouldering people aside as he made his way into the open circle withing the mass of townsfolk. He was almost as tall as Adaar was, but definitely wider and more muscled, dragging a large flail behind him that dug grooves into the soil. Adaar only raised an eyebrow skeptically, unfazed by the man's size and rugged look.

“This,” Beaumont said proudly, “is my chosen champion! And who will be your's, Herald?” Dark eyes, barely seen through the mask, completely overlooked Dorian and Cole, trailing to size up The Iron Bull.

Raising her chin defiently, Adaar cleared her throat and turned her back on the challenger, looking at her three friends. “Cole.” She said sweetly, a false smile stretched tightly across her face, “Would you help me please?”

The spirit's pale eyes raised to meet Adaar's at the mention of his name, head tilting slowly like a puppy listening to a distant noise. ' _ Bull may be strong and Dorian is skilled but Cole is  _ _**fast** _ _ and the least likely to get hurt _ ,' her thoughts flashed behind his eyes as he read the meaning behind her choice. He knew she'd pick someone else if he declined but Cole knew Adaar was right, and he didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt either, so with a sharp nod he stepped forward.

The young noble's uproarious laughter was instant, the moment he saw the Inquisitor's choice. “You're choosing a  _ boy?! _ ” He cried between gawfs, “Barley a boy at that! Look at how  _ thin _ the thing is, he could be mistook for a scarecrow!” The obnoxious laugh came back full force and this time even some of the onlookers snickered as well.

Cole felt the white hot flashes of anger that sparked and crackled off of Adaar from behind him, knew that she wanted to wring this man's neck with her bare hands. He also knew her face betrayed none of this, so he let the man's comments roll off his mind like an enemy's attack off one of Dorain's barriers, and drew his daggers. He stopped in front of the large warrior who snarled at him like a feral razorback, shifting the flail in preparation to swing.

“Ready?” Adaar called, voice strong and commanding. Cole nodded once as he sunk into a fighting stance, the armored man across from him grunting in affirmative. 

“Begin!”

At her sharp command the warrior lunged forward, massive arms bringing his weapon down fast as the man let out a loud war cry. The flail only met air, swishing through a cloud of smoke as Cole disappeared with a sharp crack, and slamming into the ground. The gathered crow gasped as they failed to register Cole's absence before the dust cleared to show the flail dug harmlessly into dirt instead of flesh, Beaumont scowled behind his silver mask and Adaar stood stoic and unmoving.

There was another snap and explosion of smoke as Cole reappeared, perched on his enemy's hunched back, daggers held up above his head and hat obscuring his face. Twin blades bit into the larger man's neck, snapping his spine and slicing through muscle as easily as a fish cut through water. Blood ruptured from the man's nearly severed neck, falling fast into the dust before the corpse followed it down, collapsing in a heap as the man died instantly.

As the body crumpled Cole remained standing on the shoulders of the rapidly cooling corpse, daggers held at his side and dripping crimson. The battlefield was silent, Beaumont struck stupid and staring at his so easily felled warrior in astonishment. The thick lapse in sound was broken by Adaar's footsteps as she approached the menacing looking spirit, boots crossing into the growing pool of blood without hesitation.

A heavy but gentle hand landed on Cole's head, giving it an affectionate pat of approval as Adaar smiled, pulling a piece of cloth out of a pouch and handing it to Cole so he could clean his blades. “Thank you for your help, Cole” the Inquisitor said fondly when the boy glanced up to meet her gaze and take the offering, gently wiping the mess off his weapons.

“You're welcome, Adaar.” Cole replied easily, hopping of the dead man's back and falling into step at Adaar's side as she turned to continue the walk to Val Royeaux. Bull and Dorian shooting smug looks and rude hand gestures to the still stunned noble behind them, Adaar sparing the man one last heated glare,

“Learn your place and be smarter about wasting your men's lives next time.” She stated icily, turning away for the last time. Dorian cackled at Beaumont's shaking frame and embarrassed lack of response, the man glaring sharply at Cole's back as frightened thoughts of the Inquisition's power warred with those of his wounded pride.

 


	8. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dorain's visit with his father, Adaar tries to have a heart to heart (she can be a little cheesy and Dorain isn't the MOST receptive person when it comes to feelings)

The Rotunda was oddly quiet, there were no sounds of pacing footsteps or thrown books to be heard from above. While this would usually come as a relief to Solas, who quite enjoyed silence, this was a very somber and heavy muteness. He could hear the other occupants of the library but the noise they made was nothing compared to that of Skyhold's resident Tevinter mage, who managed to drum up a certain energetic kind of sound- one not necessarily loud but definitely noticeable.

It had been two days since Dorian's surprise family reunion, two days that the man sat contemplating and moping over his father's words. Two days that Solas saw Adaar fret for her friend, too caught up in official Inquisition business to approach Dorain and ask after his well being. But as the elf looked up from his books, curiosity drawn by the sound of heavy boots on stone, Solas noted that Adaar seemed especially determined today- even going so far as to ignore a few of the nobles calling for her attention as she left the main hall and jogged up the spiraling stairs.

 

\-----

 

“Dorian.” His name was spoken so softly and gently that Dorian jumped at the strangeness of it. He turned his gaze from the window to the Qunari now standing beside his chair, kicking his feet off the windowsill in order to stand and greet the Inquisitor properly.

“Ah, Inquisitor.” He chirped with a strained smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The smile dropped at the sad expression tugging Adaar's features, he hadn't really expected her to be so openly upset. Clearing his throat and straightening up a little more Dorian prepared to launch into his _'don't you worry, I'm quite alright'_ speech but was interrupted by Adaar speaking again.

“I'm sorry that I've not been able to visit you,” she started somberly, “I know you've been hurting and could have used a friend.” At this Dorain scoffed, turning to start sorting his messy stack of books he'd yet to put away. He most certainly didn't want anyone's pity, or to be considered another burden- especially by the Inquisitor of all people.

“No, no! I've been just fine, there is no need for you to worry you pretty little horned head. In fact-”

“ _Dorian_.” This time his name was said so sharply Dorain felt as though he'd been caught doing something bad by his mother and was about to be scolded or sent to bed. The mage scowled at the feeling, turning back to see Adaar now standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Oh he'd seen that expression before- both he and Varric tended to be on the receiving end of what they called the ' _you-better-not-bullshit-me'_ look.

“Look,” She tried again, loosening her posture once more, “I know you haven't been well.” Dorian sneered a little but Adaar pressed on “And I am sorry that I haven't been able to check on you until now but-” There was a hesitant pause as her entire demeanor melted back into a show of worried fondness that felt entirely foreign to the loner mage. “I want you to know that you can talk to me if you need to. While I may not be certain of what your father did to you in the past, or what he said two days ago, I just...”

Dorain watched in concealed astonishment as Adaar's face crumpled, biting her lip and turning slightly as she stumbled on her words. After a moment to collect her thoughts she gave a loud huff, seeming to make a decision, and looked back to meet Dorian's cautious gaze. “You're my best friend Dorian. I just want you to be happy because despite what others may think or say, you really are a good man.”

A beat of silence passed before Dorian started to chuckle, shoulders jumping at barely contained mirth. At Adaar's confused expression however, the necromancer found himself unable to hold his laughter in any longer.

“That. Was so. Cheesy!” He wheezed between hearty peals of laughter, a genuine grin splitting his face as Adaar snorted and huffed in amusement too.

“I guess it was, wasn't it?” She admitted with a wry smile, watching her friend try to even out his breathing as he fell back into his armchair. “True though.” She added matter-of-factly, looking out the window, waiting for Dorian to respond.

It took him a moment of breathing and the escape of a few stray chuckles before he spoke, voice heavy and a little hurt.

“He tried to change me when he found out.” Dorian didn't meet Adaar's concerned gaze as he continued. “He planned to perform a blood ritual, one that would alter my mind. It could I have worked I suppose, but it's more likely the spell would have turned me into a vegetable.” He could feel Adaar bristle a little, though she tried to contain it, and finally looked up to meet her purple eyes.

“Once,” she began sagely “I had a... similar problem with my parents.” Dorian motioned for her to continue when she paused, intrigued to learn something of the Inquisitor's past. “I've known ever since I as little that I would never be attracted to another person. That I would never want to have a child or settle down with a husband.”

“You're asexual then, I take it?” Dorain had heard of the phrase before, but he didn't think he'd met someone who fell into that category. Adaar nodded, lips quirking a little.

“My parents were unbelieving at first, but when I remained unswayed as a young woman they got angry. They thought I was making things up, that it was just an excuse. My mother desperately wanted grandchildren and my father thought it 'inhuman'.” Adaar gave a single-shouldered shrug, face passive as if her parents' opinions mattered little- perhaps now they did, he mused.

“While that may not have been as hurtful as planning a blood ritual, what I mean to say is that I can empathize.”

Dorain nodded a little, remembering some of Adaar's words from a while ago. “Pain is not a competition.” He murmured. The Inquisitor laughed quietly as she too recalled the words, smiling because Dorain remembered them. They sat for a moment, neither looking at the other, both lost in thought and companionable silence. While certainly unexpected, Dorian did find some comfort in Adaar's story, a new feeling of connection and understanding formed between them because of the share expirience. It was odd, to say the least, aside from Felix he'd never really had a friend before....

“Well. Thank you Adaar.” The Tevinter said somewhat stiffly, clearing his throat unnecessarily, “It's nice to know that I'm not alone.” He stood up and brushed nonexistent dirt from his shirt before turning back to his books in an attempt to escape the emotional moment. “Now I'm sure you- Ah!” Any more attempts to dismiss the previous conversation were abruptly cut short as the Inquisitor put him in a headlock, Dorian's hands flying up to try and pull Adaar's muscled arm away from his neck with minimal success.

The mage squawked indignantly as Adaar ruffled his hair playfully, cackling when Dorain resorted to kicking in an attempt to get free, only letting go and darting away once she heard her name being called by Cullen from below.

“You're such a child!” Dorain yelled after her, leaning over the railing to watch Adaar emerge from the staircase to greet Cullen. The Inquisitor put a hand over her chest in feint offense, dramatically calling back a stern ' _I'm not a child, I am a_ _ **lady!**_ _'_ in return before following the commander into the main hall. Dorian shook his head, a good natured smirk quirking his lips as he smoothed his hair back into place and went to put away his books.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really awkward and weird but yanno what this is how I comfort people so this is how Adaar comforts people now! All sappy and shit but completely honest!! XD  
> Also since I'm aro ace I decided why not make my Inquisitor aro ace too! Though my parents are muuuuch more accepting and chill than her's are. Also I think I have another idea involving Cole and being asexual... hmm...


	9. No Murder-Pacts Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar is having none of Cole and Blackwall's weird murder-pact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to take Blackwall in my party instead of Bull just to mix things up and jeez do he and Cole need to chill with their dark pasts and murder talk. Unedited because I'm a lazy shit~

The lively green forests of the Hinterlands where oddly peaceful, birds chirped and the sun created dappled patterns on the forest floor through the gaps in lush tree leaves. The mission Adaar and her group set out on now feeling like a relaxing nature walk as they made their way across the landscape, avoiding the major roads in favor of the cover provided by the trees and underbrush.

For the past couple of days Blackwall had taken Iron Bull's place in her party, the Qunari out on another mission with his Chargers. Adaar listened in amusement as the Grey Warden held stilted conversations with Cole, still rather unfamiliar with the spirit's mind reading tendencies and attempts to help ease old hurts.

Dorian had taken to walking beside Adaar as she lead the group, finding it hilarious to leave Blackwall open to Cole's questions and prying, which he usually pestered the necromancer with. It also provided the him the chance to laugh at the Warden without Blackwall's notice, something that the Inquisitor couldn't help in joining.

Both the Tevinter mage and Tal-Vashoth mercenary hushed their own chatting when Cole started speaking to Blackwall once more, breaking the awkward silence left in the wake of their last conversation about the warrior's crush on Josephine.

“If you want to remember, remember this: if you become Rainier again, I will be here, _and I will kill you._ ” Cole stated, abnormally serious and threatening, “And if I become a demon again and hurt people, you will kill me.” There was a beat of silence where Blackwall considered Cole's words and Dorian shot a look at Adaar, the Herald having stopped dead in her tracks.

“I believe I can work with that.” Blackwall rumbled easily, as though he and the spirit beside him hadn't just made a murder-pact, and turned his head to actually look at Cole instead of the forest around them. The spirit's expression was not one the Warden expected however, instead of his usual blank calm, or even the determination his previous tone suggested, a look of fear grew on Cole's face. His eyes were wide and his unnatural gait stuttered to a halt, muted blue gaze locked on the Inquisitor as she turned sharply to face her two companions.

Both bladesmen flinched at the fire in Adaar's intimidating glare as she strode the couple short steps it took to stand directly in front of them. Blackwall warily backed up a step with Cole only tugged nervously on the brim of his hat, seeming to shrink under the Herald's leer.

“That's enough of that,” She snapped harshly, “There will be no talk of killing one another, am I clear?” Blackwall was vaguely reminded of a mother reprimanding her children as the Inquisitor shifted her attention from him to Cole and back, waiting for an answer.

“But Ada-” Cole nearly squeaked, sounding surprised and upset to be on the receiving end of Adaar's anger, but he was quickly cut off.

“Don't you 'but Adaar' me! There will be no killing each other!” Adaar practically yelled, throwing her hands out in exasperation, though the concern was now clear in her voice. “You won't become a demon again and Blackwall won't murder anyone, so stop! Just... Stop.” She finished weakly, looking sadly at the two started men before her.

Neither Cole nor Blackwall said anything, watching the normally calm woman in front of them take a deep breath and stand a little straighter in an attempt to collect herself. Cole peaked at her cautiously from under his hat, tentatively reaching out a hand and letting his long fingers brush against Adaar's now crossed arms. The small gesture was all it took for her to crumble, one of her larger hands moving to gently hold Cole's smaller one.

“I don't mean to snap, but you two really don't give yourselves enough credit.” She said tiredly, turning to half-heartedly point at Dorian, “Neither do you for that matter.” The mage sputtered, indignant at being brought into things, and gave a squawk of protest that Adaar ignored.

“All of you are trying your best to help and move on from your past mistakes, you are not who you were years ago and now that you've seen the error of your ways I have faith that none of you will go back.” Slowly releasing Cole's hand, Adaar turned her attention back to the direction they'd be traveling. “So no more of this, I won't allow it because neither of you are bad people.” She finished with finality, leaving no room for argument and starting up a fast pace once more.

Cole was the first to start after her, still slightly hunched over but eager to walk at Adaar's side, likely to try and ease her new found concerns. As Blackwall and Dorian moved into place a few paces behind them, the mage spoke up conversationally.

“So,” He started flippantly, “I assume, judging by your reaction, that this was your first time seeing Adaar angry?” Dorian's lidded eyes slid sideways to look at Blackwall, who's eyebrows were pulled together in a troubled expression.

“I've seen her angry before, it's just always been at the bad guy.” The Warden muttered, tucking his chin down against his chest a bit in a subconscious display of nervousness. Dorian hummed in amusment for a moment, giving a crooked smile in response.

“Yes, well I wouldn't worry about it,” He reassured, “Varric, Sera and I get lectured often and all it means is that she's concerned about you.” Dorian paused to look back at the two walking ahead of him, “Poor Cole looked scared shitless, though. He probably never thought he'd be on the explosive end of Adaar's mother-bear tendencies.”

Blackwall huffed a short laugh at that but otherwise kept silent. It was a nickname he'd heard often among members of the Inquisition that interacted with the Qunari woman often, Mother Bear. It was something Varric started and managed to make stick, though after this little episode Blackwall was starting to understand why that wouldn't have been very difficult.

 


End file.
